bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit)
is a mysterious Zanpakutō spirit who has the power to release other Zanpakutō spirits from their owners. Character Outline Muramasa is a soft-spoken man with messy, dark brown hair, as well as pale skin and dark purple marks surrounding his eyes. He wears a long, white coat, with a thick, white, fur collar, and has extremely long nails. He has yet to elaborate on his powers that allowed him to "free" Zanpakutō spirits from what he calls their "prison." He also appears to be able to bleed from his right eye, making it look as if he is crying blood.Bleach episode 230 When he comes face-to-face with Ichigo Kurosaki for the first time, he identifies himself as a Zanpakutō.Bleach episode 232 He also revealed that he killed his former Shinigami partner long ago. Muramasa has also shown himself to be very mysterious person, as his supposed agendas seem to only hide a deeper goal that not even his allies are aware of. Synopsis Muramasa is first seen after arriving in a dark cave surrounded by the Zanpakutō spirits released thus far of the Gotei 13 captains and their lieutenants. When Haineko approaches him and asks him if they could leave that place, he tells her that they are waiting for the rest of their comrades to be free, and proceeds to introduce a new member in their ranks. After the captains, lieutenants and other Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are summoned by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Muramasa appears and tells the Shinigami who have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill that their captain-commander will not be attending and that their spirits are now free of them. After a small confrontation with the gathered Shinigami, he summons a katana and stabs the ground with it, creating purplish flames of energy that erupts and causing the peak of Sōkyoku Hill to rise. After Ichigo's brief fight with Sode no Shirayuki, Muramasa appears to stop her from reuniting with Rukia and startles Ichigo with his reiatsu showing he is very powerful. It is then revealed that he, too, is a Zanpakutō spirit. He explained that his goal is to free all Zanpakutō from their "enslavement" of Shinigami. Angered by Muramasa's attempt at justifying himself, Ichigo quickly engaged him in battle. While initially the battle was evenly matched, Muramasa used his powers to release Zangetsu from Ichigo's being, who quickly took over the battle for Muramasa.Bleach episode 233 Muramasa was surprised when Ichigo's inner hollow took advantage of Ichigo's weakened state and lack of Zangetsu's influence. Although the inner hollow proved too powerful for Zangetsu to handle, Ichigo soon took control again and returned to his normal form. As Ichigo fell unconscious, Muramasa began wondering about Ichigo. Deciding to investigate, Muramasa, being a Zanpakutō, used his abilities to enter Ichigo's inner world. When Ichigo refuses to answer Muramasa's questions about the unique powers that defeated Zangetsu, Muramasa uses his powers to paralyze Ichigo and then forcibly summons Hollow Ichigo. The inner Hollow finds amusement in this development. As Muramasa noted that Hollow Ichigo's powers aid Ichigo considerably and greatly resemble a Hollow, he asks what he is beyond another side to Ichigo's soul. Hollow Ichigo merely said he is Ichigo's purest instincts. Muramasa decided to "free" the inner Hollow the same way he did with the other Zanpakutō, by forcing them to accept their inner desires. To Muramasa's shock, Hollow Ichigo is completely unaffected by the spell and instead attacks him. Still curious as to what the inner hollow really was, Muramasa was forced into an intense fight. Hollow Ichigo quickly showed himself to be a powerful and equally intense fighter, forcing Murmasa on the defensive. After realizing that Hollow Ichigo was out of his power to control, he instead decided to destroy him with assistance from his invisible powers. Before he could strike down the bound hollow, Ichigo broke free from his binding and saved his hollow half, greatly shocking Muramasa. When Muramasa asked why a Shinigami would protect a hollow, Ichigo merely stated that he was not a Shinigami, but a human. Muramasa was then given an even greater surprise when Ichigo forced Muramasa out of his inner world through sheer spiritual pressure. Back outside of Ichigo's soul, Ichigo swore to get back Zangetsu. Before Ichigo could attack Muramasa, Zangetsu reappeared and intervened. After Ichigo was able to defeat Zangetsu, Muramasa voices his surprise at Ichigo's resolve to fight his partner. Ichigo explained he did this to honor his partner and their bond. Suddenly, Muramasa became immensely ill and transparent, making him retreat. While alone, Muramsa said to himself Ichigo may be something of importance. He then resolved to capture Ichigo by any means necessary to use Ichigo's unique powers. Later, he appears to be limping through what appears to be the Forest of Menos in Hueco Mundo, killing several Gillian-class Menos. Powers & Abilities As a Zanpakutō spirit, Muramasa has the ability to see into one's true nature, even enter their very subconscious (i.e. inner world). He also has an unusual ability to release other Zanpakutō spirits from their spiritual bonds to their Shinigami partner by forcibly unleashing their inner desires. However, these desires are warped to make the target care only about satisfying these desires, regardless of what may happen in the process. A Shinigami with a strong enough will can still access Shikai but not Bankai. Should the manifested Spirit be defeated they will revert to sword form. So far the only way shown to snap them out of this desire is to defeat them in a battle. At any time, Muramasa can manifest a sword that (presumably) is his previous solid form. It is a short sword, roughly the size of a wakizashi with a purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem. This sword is shown able to unleash considerable energy waves, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the ground. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As seen from his short skirmish against Ichigo, Muramasa has considerable sword skills, as he was able to fight on even grounds with Ichigo with a single hand. Enhanced Speed: Muramasa has shown to be quite fast, as he is able to keep up with a Shunpo expert like Ichigo. During his battle against Hollow Ichigo in its inner world, while forced on the defensive Muramasa was able to successfully dodge all of Hollow Ichigo's flail-like attacks from his sword. Immense Spiritual Energy: Muramasa apparently has considerable spiritual energy, as evident from Ichigo being very startled by it. Force Manipulation: In battle, Muramasa has demonstrated a unique invisible power (possibly telekinesis) that can manipulate people's bodies, and even paralyze and bind a person to the ground. Recently it has been strongly implied through Ichigo's inner world that this power is actually summoning and controlling multiple invisible spiritual threads. If something passes between Muramasa and his target to cut the thread then they are freed from Muramasa's control. Trivia *Muramasa was the name of a famous swordsmith from the 16th century. Muramasa's blades were thought to have an unnatural bloodlust, crying out for blood at night, and refusing to be sheathed until they drew blood, even resorting to cutting their owner. This may be the reason behind Muramasa's tears of blood. This could also be referenced by the fact that Muramasa (the Zanpakutō) killed his wielder. * He most resembles Ulquiorra Cifer in terms of build, hair, pale complexion and near-constant stoic facial expressions, even down to his tears of blood, which resemble the teal cyan lines running down the face of the Espada. Also, Ulquiorra grew claws in his second release state, much like Muramasa's overgrown fingernails. Quotes *"The Shinigami's control over the Zanpakutō is over. And now... Zanpakutō shall now rule the Shinigami." *"The era of Shinigami will end soon." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I'm... a Zanpakutō." *"My wielder? My wielder died by my hands" *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "The strength of you is the strength of ties ... How interesting!" *(To Hollow Ichigo) "The relationship of the Shinigami Zanpakutō is talk and sympathy. But ... There are exceptions, just like you. You really are interesting." *(To Ichigo when he rescues his Hollow Side) "Hmm... Interesting. Did you just save your Hollow spirit?" References (to Ichigo Kurosaki) You surprise me to no end. Navigation es:Muramasa Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters